


Once Upon a Time in the ER

by EddieFook



Series: Quickie!verse [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Doctor!Cas, Drunk flirting, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, adorable drunk!dean, drunk!Dean, hurt!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8225000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EddieFook/pseuds/EddieFook
Summary: Cas has been an ER doctor for a long time. And he's been flirted with, he's hot and a doctor, but never before has it effected him. He's always been able to maintain a professional appearance, but what happens when an adorable drunk needs his arm stitched up?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I have been MIA and I'm sorry for that. My grandpa passed away last week and I don't think I was closer to anyone other than my mom. My dad never put the time in to get to know the real me and my grandpa was the one who I really hero worshiped as a kid. I still do today as a matter of fact. I write this now because as devastated as I am writing has brought me a small amount of comfort. So thank you all out there for giving me this outlet for peace.

“Clarence, you get bed eight,” Meg dropped a chart on Cas’s lap. Cas looked at her dryly. “Oh sorry _Doctor_ Clarence you get bed eight.” She winked, “He’s an adorable drunk who needs some stitches.” Cas rolled his eyes.

“One of these days I’m going to get you to call me Doctor Novak.”

“This some kind of dirty fantasy you got going on Clarence?” Meg winked and plopped down in his newly vacated chair.

Five minutes. That was all. Cas had five freaking minutes left of his eighteen hour shift at in the ER and then he could go home and crash for four days. This week had been filled with back to back shifts not to mention he was on call for every moment he’d left the hospital too. But now he had five minutes and he was free, no on call, no beeper, no patients, no hospital. Cas was going to clean, take more than five minutes to eat, but most importantly he was going to sleep.

“Hello sir, it seems you got yourself cut,” Cas pulled the drapes back and yes indeed Meg was right, this guy was adorable. He was also drop dead gorgeous and if Cas hadn’t trained his libido to never pop up during work he’d be…popping up right now.

“Sammy?” the man blinked and ran a hand through his hair, his hair that was already mussed up and sticking in all directions. He blinked stupidly and leaned in until his nose was touching Cas’s. “Not Sammy,” he nodded slightly but didn’t pull away.

“No I’m not Sammy, I’m Dr. Novak and I’m going to be looking at your hand and arm.” The man held up his hand and blinked in surprise when he saw blood dripping down.

“What did I do?”

“It looks like you got in a fight with some glass.” The man made an impressed face and nodded, Cas pressed him gently back to the bed. “Sir can you tell me your name?”

“Dean,” the man murmured and his eyes fluttered shut. Cas had to grin at him, this guy really was adorable, and really fuckable too…he wondered what those fat lips would look like around his balls… Cas shook his head at himself, he was not going to get thinking like that. He was going to patch Dean up and get home and sleep. Well sleep might come after knocking a few out to the image of this gorgeous specimen in front of him.

“Dean do you have a last name?”

“Winchester…” the man was drifting, but he was going to be awake when Cas started poking around in his arm.

“Ok Dean I’m going to get a few things and then we’re going to take a look at your arm,” he popped his head out of the curtain and signaled to Meg, “Get me….” And Meg handed him all the gauze, tweezers, suture kits, and basin that he needed. “See this is why you’re my favorite, can you get me a banana bag too?” Meg rolled her eyes at the compliment and Cas settled on his stool next to Dean.

“Dean,” he snapped on gloves and gently rubbed the guy’s chest to wake him up, “Dean I’m going to have to cut away part of your shirt to get a good look at your arm.”

“Hey you don’t need to cut it away, baby, I’ll get naked for you,” he slurred and drunkenly (but totally adorably) winked at Cas.

“Well let me just look at your arm first,” Cas smiled and sat back down. He placed the basin on Dean’s stomach and focused on the cut skin and blood in front of him. It was far from the first time a drunk had flirted with him. Cas was young and a doctor and hot (hey he had a healthy ego) and he got flirted with. This was, however, the first time he’d _blushed_ at the flirting. Thank God Meg wasn’t there to see that.

Cas busied himself cutting away the shirt and he leaned in to get a better look.

“Shit,” he murmured a bit too loud.

“Shit? What’s shit?” Dean looked down at him. “When a doctor looks at you and says shit that’s not good,” his drunkenness was stopping him from panicking but Cas knew the man could work himself into an attack.

“No, no it’s fine, there’s just some glass in your skin and I’m going to have to pull it out.” Dean still looked wary, “You’re just too cute and I don’t want to put you through pain,” Cas flirted and the dude actually blushed, he looked down and hooked his chin to his chest and laughed under his breath. Cas lay a sanitized sheet under Dean’s arm and started working at pulling what looked like a beer bottle from out of Dean’s arm. Meg came in a bit later with a banana bag which she hooked into Dean’s arm and looked like she was going to stay but a small shake of the head from Cas got her to go. _Damn she’s going to ask questions_ , Cas thought as he pulled a bit more glass out. Dean hissed and Cas looked up.

“Are you feeling pain?” Dean nodded.

“A little but I want to look macho and impress you.”

“Admitting you’re in pain is macho.”

“My arm hurts like a bitch with herpes.” Dean didn’t hesitate. The drugs in the IV must be doing their charm because his speech was a whole lot less slurred.

“Ok I can take care of that.” Cas pulled a glove off and rolled to the small drug cabinet they had over Dean’s head and punched in his code. He got out a needle and highly powerful painkillers and totally did not notice Dean staring at his stomach when his scrubs raised up just a bit.

Cas sat back down and filled the syringe and poked Dean in a few places in his arm to administer the drugs.

“You should feel it kicking in in just a second,” Cas snapped a new glove on and rubbed Dean’s bicep waiting for the drugs to work before he dug around in Dean’s arm again.

“If you wanted to feel my muscles all you had to do was ask,” Dean winked and yes he was a lot less drunk now.

“If I were to feel you muscles, which right now I am not, I would have to buy you dinner first.”

“Hey you’re patching up my arm, I’ll give you a free feel, but,” Dean leaned in and whispered, “If you want to see what my muscles can do….well then that’s gonna cost you a dinner.”

“The hospital has a cafeteria,” Cas blurted, why? Why the hell was he saying that? He was getting enough tail, he was a young, hot doctor after all, so why?

“Oh it does?” Dean’s grin held a sexy smokiness, “Well then.” He said nothing more and just lay back on the bed with his IV and Cas remembered that he had a job to do. He finished cleaning out Dean’s arm and then started stitching the man up.

“Sorry I should have asked, do you want Plastics to come look at this? They could do it with no scar.” Dean shrugged.

“I don’t care about scars. And I’d much rather have your hands on me.” Cas laughed and Dean looked smug.

Dean let Cas work in silence, it was nice to work without someone shouting or yelling or worrying over you, Dean just kept his arm still and let Cas finish his job.

“So, do you remember what happened?” Cas held Dean’s wrist up as he wrapped the arm in gauze. Dean had three long cuts with glass in them and several small cuts all over his forearm.

“Just a dumb bar fight, some guys were harassing a girl and I stepped in, they broke a beer bottle over my arm.”

“Well aren’t you just a knight in shining armor.” Cas murmured and he saw a beam split across Dean’s face.

“I don’t swing that way,” Dean said suddenly and Cas thought he was still a bit drunk. “I mean I do, but I go both ways, I mean chicks, and dudes. I do dudes. And chicks. And I didn’t know that chick at all I just didn’t like how those dudes were harassing her. But yeah I do dudes. I like me some cock.” Dean turned red and threw his face in his hand. “Did I make it clear enough that I’m single and into dudes?” He said horrified.

“Not really, you sound pretty hetero to me,” Cas teased and finished wrapping the man’s arm. “Ok now this will need to be taken off and cleaned in two days, and then a day after that. You need to keep the area as clean as possible and after four days you should be able to let the wound breathe and be without bandages. If it starts to feel warm, swells, or the skin changes color come in immediately and ask for me.” Dean listened intently and nodded. “How are you feeling?”

“Physically or emotionally?” Dean teased.

“Physically, I don’t do emotion without dinner, actually I don’t do physical without dinner,” Cas winked and Dean blushed again.

“I’m good, not really feeling the drunk anymore…” Cas inspected the banana bag and saw it was almost all gone. He unhooked Dean’s IV and pulled the needle out. He placed a band aid over the needle point and took all his supplies off Dean’s stomach. He snapped his gloves off and Dean swung his legs down.

“So did I…?” Dean looked up and Cas titled his head in confusion. “Did I make it clear enough that I’m into doing dudes and I’m not seeing anyone?” Cas’s grin turned a bit flirtatious.

“Go get discharged and wait at the ER entrance.” It was Dean’s turn to be confused but Cas just turned and walked back to the front desk. “Can you send someone to take care of the waste at bed eight?” He asked the nurse who nodded. He went to the attending’s lounge and grabbed his jacket and clocked out.

Dean was standing just where Cas told him to and the doctor walked up and boldly kissed the man right on the mouth.

“I think you made yourself pretty clear,” he murmured and kissed Dean again. “Did I make myself clear that I’m into you?” Dean laughed against his lips.

“Not really, I think I might need more proof.”

“Oh that I will gladly give.”


End file.
